Zach's Path to a Hero
by Zach in Hyrule
Summary: After Link's death, Zach leaves Hyrule for Two years to find his potential to be a Hero. But during the journey, he meets a strange women who he doesn't know. But she know's him! (Some Majora's Mask references in the story)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So, just a heads up, this story takes place after, My Promise for My Farewell. And also after, Heroes of Hyrule, and The Cursed Scar. But this is alternative ending. So this is not part of Dimension Defenders. Enjoy. **

**Also, I'm really sorry for not posting Spider-shinobi 2. I just gotta have some more information about Suigetsu. And, I'm trying to get some quips written down as well.**

"Come on, Zach." shouted Link.

"I'm coming!" yelled Zach as he catched up to Link. They both stop at an edge of a cliff and saw a dark wizard chanting a spell. "Is that him?" asked Zach.

"Yeah. That's the dark wizard we've been hearing about." Link said.

"Ok. So, how do we do this?" asked Zach. "Charging in or stealth?"

"Stealth. I'll lead, and you follow me.!" said Link.

"Sounds like a plain." Zach said.

"Alright. Let's go." Link said as they both jumped down behind the wizard and slowly walked to him.

As they got closer to him, a dark purple barrier appeared surrounding the area trapping them and the wizard inside.

"Dammit! It's a trap." Zach said.

"Did you honestly think that you can sneak up on me like that?" asked the wizard turning to them. He had a dark hood over his head and all that was shown on his face, was one big red eye.

"Nice eye." Zach smirked.

"Are you the dark wizard we've been hearing about?" asked Link.

"Maybe." The dark wizard said. "But my name isn't, Dark Wizard."

"Really? Than what is it, Red eye?" chuckled Zach.

"Not quite." said the Dark Wizard. Then suddenly, his red eye turned into a mouth. "I AM, WIZZRO!"

"Woah! That's creepy." said Zach.

"There's no way way you can call for help. This barrier will only come down if the person who made it is dead!" Wizzro said laughing.

"Then, that that's what will do!" Link said pointing his sword at Wizzro.

"We'll see about that! NOW DIE!" shouted Wizzro and his hands stretched to the heroes. They both evaded the attack and draw their swords.

"Link? You got a plan B?" asked Zach.

"Kill him, and don't die!" answered Link.

"Nice plan." said Zach as he charged as Wizzro.

"Not so fast, child!" Wizzro shouted as he fired a dark beam at Zach. The beam hit Zach's shoulder and he fell to the ground. Just then, Link jumped up and tried to strike Wizzro with an air strike, but Wizzro dodged the attack just in time. Link than, charged at him and strike his sword at him. But Wizzro fired a dark energy ball at Link, as soon as Link saw it, he bashed it with his shield and dark energy ball went back to Wizzro and hit him.

"Stand down!" Link said pointing his sword at Wizzro.

"NEVER!" yelled Wizzro.

"You should!" yelled Zach behind him.

"Dark Wizards never give up!" Wizzro said as he fired dark energy blasts from both of his hands at Link and Zach. But they both blocked the attack with their shields.

"Your mine!" said Zach as he charged at Wizzro.

"Zach, wait!" yelled Link. But Wizzro fired a dark energy ball at Zach and he fell to the ground.

"Your next!" said Wizzro turning to Link.

"So are you." Link said

"Let's agree to disagree." Wizzro said as he charged at Link. Link charged at Wizzro too, and slashed Wizzro, but he dodged it and he fired Dark Energy blaster at him. Link guarded himself with his shield and grabbed his bow and shoot an arrow at Wizzro.

"Got ya!" Link yelled.

"Ok. No more Mr Nice Dark Wizard!" Wizzro yelled as he summoned dark mist all around him. Link covered his eyes and look around him. He couldn't see anything in this mist. Not even Wizzro.

"Dammit!" Link shouted. "Where did he go?"

"Link!" shouted a voice behind him. It was Zach.

"Zach!" Link said and ran to Zach. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." said Zach. "But what's going on?" he asked looking around the mist.

"Wizzro made this mist to give himself cover." Link said.

"Really?" said Zach. "Where do you think he is?"

"Don't know." Link said readying his sword and looked around the mist. "Keep your eyes open. He could be anywhere!"

"Like right behind you?" asked Zach as he pulled out his sword.

"Yeah. Exac...wait!" Link said as he quickly turned to Zach. But he gasped and felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down and saw Zach's sword plunged into his heart. He looked back at Zach and saw him turning into Wizzro "Wiz...Wizzro!" Link said as blood went down his mouth.

"You are such a fool!" Wizzro said with a evil laugh. "The Legendary King of Hyrule, killed by a simple trick." Wizzro pulled the sword out of Links chest and Link kneed to the ground gripping his chest. "I'm really disappointed in you, hero!" Wizzro said slowly walking around Link. "I was hoping for more of a fight." He then, slowly went to Links ear, and his red eye turned to a mouth. "Do you think your beautiful wife will last longer once I meet her?"

"NO!" Link shouted as he tried to slash his sword at Wizzro, but he evaded the attack just in time. "Don't...you...dare...hurt..my...FAMILY!" Link said as he tried to stand up, but his wound made it hard for him.

_"Dammit, this hurts!" _Link said in his head.

"Aw. Does it hurt?" said Wizzro with a fake pout. "Don't worry, I'll make it go away." he said as he got ready to fire a dark energy ball at Link. Then, he heard someone rushing towards him. It was Zach charging at Wizzro.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR HURTING…" Wizzro's hand grew and quickly reached over and pushed Zach to a rock. "...Link" he said finishing his sentence.

"Wait here." Wizzro said to Link as he went to Zach. "Did you honestly think that you could take me out that easily?" He asked Zach.

"Well, the thought did come to mind." said Zach.

Just then, Wizzro saw a jar with red liquid in Zach's belt. He took it out and saw that it was red potion. "Is this for him." Wizzro said looking over at Link.

"Give that back!" said Zach trying to break free from Wizzro's hand.

"Why would I?" Wizzro asked. "Your friend is already dying!" he said as he crushed the jar in his hand.

"NO!" Zach shouted as he saw the potion dripping off Wizzro's hand. Zach grew in anger, his blood began to boil, he clenched his fists, and tears came down his eyes. "YOU BASTARD!" he yelled. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Wizzro threw Zach on the ground and Zach grabbed something from his bag.

"How are you supposed to do that child?" Wizzro asked as he fired a dark energy ball at him.

Zach evaded the attack and put something on his face and transformed. Wizzro gasped when he saw Zach. He was turned into an adult, his eyes were nothing put white along with his hair and uniform, he had a much bigger sword, and there was red and blue paint on his face.

"Who are you calling, child?" he asked Wizzro.

"Hmph. A simple transformation won't stop me." said Wizzro as his hand reached for Zach. But Zach grabbed the it without even flinching. Both Wizzro and Link gasped as the saw Zach's move. "What the…how is that even possible?!" Wizzro asked getting a little nervous.

"This isn't just a transformation, it's power!" Zach said as he crushed Wizzro's hand. Wizzro screamed in pain as Zach crushed his hand harder and he slowly walked to Wizzro. He pulled out his sword and cut Wizzro's hand. Wizzro screamed louder and looked at the hand that got cut off. He looked at Zach getting even more scared.

"P….Please...Don't kill me!" Wizzro begged. Then, Zach stabbed him as soon as Wizzro finished his sentence.

"Sorry." Zach said. "I wasn't paying attention after you said, Please!" Zach removed the sword from Wizzro and he started to disappear as well as the barrier he summoned When he heard Link and Zach coming to him. As soon as his whole body was gone, and all that was left from him, was a blue ring that dropped on the ground. But Zach didn't care about that. He took of his mask and ran to Link. "Link! Link!" he yelled and looked at his his wound. His shirt was soaking with blood. "Oh..my gods!" he gasped and covered his mouth.

"Z...Zach?" Link said weekly.

"Link..I..I'm sorry." Zach said as a tear came down his eye. "That...that potion..it was the only one we had."

"I...I know." Link said. "G..Guess we..should've bought a...spare one, huh?" he chuckled then coughed up some blood.

"Link...please….You can't die now. You have a family for Hylia's sake!" Zach said as more tears came down his eyes like a rushing waterfall. "Zelda will kill me if you die and I wasn't there protect you!"

"Z..Zach." Link said wiping the tears of his face. "I..It'll be ok. S..sh..she knows you tried. Be...because...I know you did too."

"Link." Zach said.

"Zach...When...when you….go...back...to Hyrule, I...I want...you to...take care of Zelda...and my daughter." Zach looked at Link with a worried look. "Please Zach, do it...for..me."

Zach whipped the tears from his face and made a brave look on face. "I..I will Link. I promise." he said as he gripped Link's hand.

"And...one more..thing." Link said with his voice getting a little quieter. "Is..this...how you felt...when..you..died?"

Zach did a small chuckle. "Yeah, a little." he said.

Link slowly smiled and slipped his grip from Zach's hand. "G...Goodbye….Zach." he said. Then he slowly closed his eyes and took his final breath.

"Link? Link?!" Zach shouted. But Link didn't wake up. He then saw a glowing mark on his left hand. When he looked at it. He realized that it was Link's Triforce of Courage! He gasped and his eyes grew wide. He knows that if the holder of the Triforce of Courage dies before his companion did, then that Triforce will be passed down to the companion. That's when he finally realized that Link was dead. He gripped both of his hands and pounded the on the ground and screamed so loud, that a village 40 miles from him heard him. Many tears went down his face and his eyes were shut tight.

He had failed to save….his best friend!

**Two years later...**

**(Zach's POV)**

My name is Zach. I've been an orphan ever scene I was a baby. I was found by Link and he took me to his adoptive family. Thirteen years ago, we were sent on a journey to save Hyrule by an evil man named, Ganondorf. I once died for him. But thanks to a fairy, I became alive again. Litery. But that's not the story. This is a story of me becoming the new hero. It all takes place in the middle of the morning...

**Author's POV**

In a forest somewhere miles from Hyrule, a mother and her child were being mugged by two men who dressed like bokoblins.

"Is that all they have?" asked one of them.

"Yeah! They don't have any rupees or jewelry on them at all." said the other crook. The second crook gave an angry look at the woman and walked to her.

"Mommy? I'm scared." The child said hugging his mother.

"It's okay, sweetie." The woman said hugging her child back.

"Where are your valuables?" he asked the woman pointing a knife at her.

"Go to hell!" the woman yelled.

The man grew angry and looked at the child "Let's try that again." He said as he grabbed the child from the women's grasp.

"Kafi! NO! DON'T HURT HIM!" The woman yelled trying to reach for her child. But the other crook grabbed both of her arms.

"MOMMY!" The child cried.

"Now, are you going to talk?" asked the man pointing the knife close to the child's neck. "Because if you don't, then your child won't be talking at all!"

"NO PLEASE! I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING!" the women screamed.

"Good. Now spit it out!" the man said.

The women gulped and answered the man's question "My..my valuables. They're..."

"HEY!" said a voice near them. They looked to their left and saw a boy with a Keaton Mask starling at them.

"Who the hell is that?" the man with the women asked.

"Just some kid!" the other man said. "Hey kid? Why don't you go home to your family. This is personal business."

"Of course." the boy said getting a bow out. "Except, there's one problem."

"And what's that?" the man asked.

The boy aimed the arrow above the man that had the boy and spoke, "My parents died years ago!" he said as he fired an arrow at fruit hanging from a tree and it dropped on the man's head.

"Sakon!" the other man said. Then a boomerang hit the man's head that made him release the mother and she ran to her child.

"Oh Kafi." she said hugging him and crying. 

"Go and hide. I'll take care of him." the kid said looking at the man.

"I'm gonna kill you!" the man said taking off his Bokoblin mask and grabbing his sword and pointed at kid.

"You know, I see why you and your friend are both dressed like Bokoblins." The kid said with a chuckle "You have the same ugly faces as them."

"Ok! That's it! The man said as he charged at the kid. But he evaded the attack grabbed his sword and was about to strike his sword at him, but the man blocked his attack.

"Oh my gods!" the kid koffed.

"What?" the man asked.

"Do you ever brush your teeth? I can smell your breath from this mask!"

"OK! I HAD IT!" the man said as he charged at the kid. The kid did the same. But as soon as he got close, he jumped on the man's head. And sliced a tree branch above him and as soon as he landed, the tree branch landed on the man's head and knocked him out.

"Got ya." the kid said and walked to the mother and child. "Are you two alright?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you! Thank You so much!" the women said.

"It's no problem." The kid said. "Just trying to help out."

"I'm glad you did. Me and my son were just going out on a picnic, then these monsters showed up." The women said.

"Well, you should be safe now." said the kid.

"Um..forgive me for asking, but is it true on what you said about your parents?" asked the women.

The kid looked down to the ground. "Yeah. It is." he said.

"Oh. I...I'm sorry." said the women.

"I..it's ok." said the kid.

"Mommy? I like him. Can he stay with us?" asked Kafi.

"Heh. I appreciate your invitation kid." the kid said patting Kafi's head. "But I don't think your mother would want a stranger in her house."

"No no, I insist." the women said. "And besides, I own an inn back in our town. You could stay there if you want for a day."

"R..Really?" asked the kid.

"Of course. And scene you saved us, I'll give you a room for free." the women said.

"Well, I guess it's better then sleeping on a log for two years. Sure." the kid said.

"Oh wonderful. Just follow us." said the women. "Oh, I'm Anju by the way. What's your name?"

The boy chuckled and took of his Katon mask and the women gasped when she saw his real face.

"My name...is Zach!"

**And part one is done. So yeah, I kinda like Majora's Mask so that's why I'm gonna put a few references of it in this story. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey my viewers. Sorry if this story is not Spider-shinobi. I sorta need to rewatch some of the Naruto shows to finish it. So just enjoy the other stories i upload and just have patience for Spider-shinobi.**

Zach, Anju, and Kafi walked down the forest into the village.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to stay at your inn for free?" Zach asked Anju. "I can still pay."

"Oh, it's fine." Anju said. "And it's my gratitude for you saving us."

Zach chuckled. "If you say so." He said.

"Excuse me, Mr Zach." Kafi jumped in. "Do you miss your friend the hero?" Zach stopped in his tracks and froze for a few seconds.

"Kafi!" Anju angrily whispered. "Don't ask about that!"

"No, it's fine." Zach said and looked at Kafi. "Yes. I do miss him." He answered Kafi's question. "Now let's keep moving." He said continuing down the path as Anju and Kafi followed him. He then looked down at the ground and a tear went down his eye. The flashbacks of Link's death kept replaying in his head. But the worst part about his death, was telling his wife, Zelda.

***Flashback***

Zelda was looking through the window in her room and saw that the sky was covered with dark gray clouds. She began worrying about Link & Zach. It's been hours since they left. She hoped that they are ok. Just then, a Guard burst through the door nearly out of breath.

"You...your majesty..!" He said painting.

"What it is it? Are Link & Zach back?" Zelda asked.

"Well, yes and no." The Guard said.

"What do you mean?" asked Zelda.

"Zach was the only one who returned!" The Guard said.

Zelda's eyes grew wide. She began to hyperventilate. "Where is Zach now?!" She asked the Guard.

"Down at the garden." The Guard answered. As soon as the Guard answered, Zelda rushed to the garden hoping that what she is thinking isn't true.

As soon as Zelda reached the garden, she saw Zach sitting on the bench facing the opposite direction. He turned around and Zelda saw a very upset look on his face.

"Z..Zelda." he said with a sad tone.

Zelda ran to Zach and knead down to him and grabbed his arms. "Zach! Where's Link?!" she asked. Zach kept silent for a few seconds and finally spoke.

"I'm sorry, Zelda." He said.

Zelda began hyperventilate more. Tears came down from her eyes. "No. That...that can't be true!" She said. "Zach! Tell me your joking!" She said as more tears came down her eyes."ZACH! TELL ME THIS IS ONE OF YOUR JOKES!" She yelled.

Zach looked at Zelda and tears came down his eyes as well. "Zelda, for once…" he stopped his sentence and lifted his left fist and showed the Triforce of Courage to Zelda. She gasped when she saw it on his hand. "...I'm not joking." He finished.

Zelda covered her mouth and burst out crying. She hugged Zach and cried over his shoulder. "NO! NOT HIM! NOT LINK!" She yelled crying.

Zach hugged Zelda back and he cried as well. "Zelda...it's all my fault." he said. Zelda stopped hugging at Zach and faced him.

"Wh...what do you mean?" she asked.

"I...I wasn't by his side when he...he…" Zach tried to finish his sentence, but he was to hysterical to finish. "...I just couldn't save him! He died because of ME!" Zelda grabbed his arms and looked straight into his eyes.

"It's okey, Zach." she said. "It's not your fault, and it will never be!" Just then, Impa ran to them and saw the tears in their eyes.

"Zach!? Where's Link?" she asked. She then saw the sad look on Zelda and looked back at Zach and noticed that he had the same sad look and she knew the answer. "Oh no!" she gasped.

"He's gone Impa!" Zelda cried and hugged Impa. "MY HUSBAND IS GONE!"

"I...I'm so sorry, Zelda." Impa said as a tear went down her eye. She looked at Zach looking down at the ground with his eyes angrily shut tight and both of his fists were clenched tight. She then saw the Triforce of Courage on his left hand.

"_If Link's death really is true, then Zach is the last light of hope for Hyrule!"_ Impa thought.

***End of Flashback***

"Zach!?" Anju yelled.

Zach shook his head and went back to reality. "Huh?! Oh Sorry. I was somewhere else." he said.

"I was telling you were here!" Anju said as she pointed at the village in front of them. "Welcome to Clocktown!" she said as they walked into the town.

Zach looked all around and was amazed by everything he saw. "Woah. This reminds me of Hyrule. Sort of." he said.

"Yes. Clock town is similar to Hyrule Castle Town, but it's a little small." Anju said.

"It sure is." Zach said.

"Now come on, My inn isn't that far from here." Anju said as they all went to the east side of town. Soon, they arrived at Inn with a pot on top.

"The Stock Pot Inn?" Zach said reading the sign.

"Yes. Come make yourself at home." Anju said holding the door for him. Zach entered the inn and looked around. "Fancy, isn't it?" she asked Zach.

"Heck yeah it is." Zach said. He then saw an old photograph of Anju, her son, and a man. "Hey Anju?" Zach yelled out. 

"Yes?" Anju asked.

"Is this your husband in this picture?" Zach asked pointing at the man. Anju looked at the picture with a sad look.

"Y...yes." Anju said with her eyes filling with tears. "His name was, Kafei."

"Almost sounds like your son." Zach said.

"Yes. He does." said Anju wiping the tears from her eyes.

"If you mind me asking, what happened to him?" asked Zach.

Anju paused for a minute and finally spoke. "He was exploring a land east of the village called, Ikana. But something happened there and...and…" Anju tried to finish, but she was too upset to continue.

"I..I'm sorry. I..should've asked." Zach said.

"It's okey." said Anju.

"But what did happened at that place?" asked Zach.

"Well, from what I heard, it's been pledged by a dark curse." Anju said. "When folks go there to check it out, they never come back."

Zach thought for a moment and looked back at the picture of Anju and her family. "I'll check it out." He said.

Anju's eyes grew when Zach said that. "You what?!" She asked.

I'll go check it out." Zach repeated. "I'll look up this dark curse and if he's still alive, I'll find your husband!"

Tears came down Anju's eyes and she slowly smiled and quickly hugged Zach. "Thank you Zach." She said.

"Your Welcome." Zach said.

"But there's one thing I forgot to mention." Anju said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"What's that?" asked Zach.

"Ever since the dark curse plagued Ikana, a Sheikah guard's the land to make sure no one goes there." Anju answered.

"A Sheikah?" Zach said surprised. "I thought Impa was the only Sheikah. And there's no way Sarah could be here."

"Is something wrong?" asked Anju.

"Maybe." Zach said. "There's no way it could be a Sheikah guarding that land. I'll have to check that out as well."

"Ok. Here's your key." Anju said giving Zach his room key.

Zach grabbed the key and went upstairs to his room. He unpack some of his stuff and grabbed his Keaton Mask. He also grabbed his sword, bow, a few arrows, and his shield. He exited the room and head downstairs and headed out the door.

"Be careful, Zach." said Anju before he exited.

"Don't worry. I will." said Zach and he exited the inn.

"And if i don't survive this, I'll see you soon….

….Link!"

**So there you haven't. I'm very sorry I haven't been uploading stuff for so long. I've been playing my PS4 a lot. But something was wrong with it so i thought while it loads up, I can finish up this chapter. Spider-Shinobi is still in progress as well. So again, I'm sorry if you all thought I was dead. But you can find me on YouTube. The link will be in my profile soon. So see you guys later.**


End file.
